kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Russian Military
Russia is one of the Strongest Military Forces in the World and have been around for a long time. I will start this military timeline with the 1600's all the way to Modern Day. 'Military Inventory Timeline' '1600's (Medieval) ' Infantry * Peasants * Spear Militia * Woodsmen * Spearmen * Axemen * Archer * Crossbowmen * Cossack Cavalry * Militia Cavalry * Druzhina * Archer Cavalry Artillery * Ballista * Basilisk * Bombard * Cannon * Catapult * Trebuchet Naval * Carrack * Gun Holk * Holk * Lad'Ya 1700's Infantry * Siberian Hunters * Conscripts * Cossack * Line Infantry * Light Infantry * Riflemen * Grenadiers * Hand Mortar * Foot Guards * Guards Calvary ' * Kalmuks * Cossacks * Hussars * Cuirassiers * Light Dragoons * Dragoons * Viborniye Streltsy * Horsemen * General's Bodyguard '''Artillery ' * Foot Artillery * Howitzer Foot Artillery * Puckle Guns * Sakers * Demi-Cannons * Rocket Troop * Mortar * Horse Artillery '''Sea * Sloop * Bomb Ketch * Brig * Light Galley * Galley * Carronade Frigate * Sixth Rate * Rocket Ship * Fifth Rate * Fourth Rate * Razee * Steamship * Third Rate * Second Rate * First Rate * Heavy First Rate 1810's 1860's World War 1 Infantry * Riflemen * Scout * Cossack * Sniper * Officer * MG Team * Mortar Team * Medic * Engineer Vehicles * Armstrong-Withworth 1913 * Austin Armored Car * Austin Kégresse * Austin-Putilov * Charron model 1905 armored car * Izhorski-FIAT * Mgebrov armored cars * Mgebrov-Renault * Poplavko-Jeffery * Putilov-Garford * Russo-Balt Type C * Tsar tank Sea Vessals * Aircraft * World War 2 (1940's) Infantry * Conscripts * Shock Troopers * Penal Battalion * ParaTrooper * Marine * Sniper * Mortar Team * Machine Gunners * Medic * Engineer * Officer * Commissioner Vehicles ' '''Cars and Trucks ' * GAZ-40 * GAZ-61 * GAZ-67 * Jag/YaG-12 * KhPZ Komintern * ZIS-6 * ZIS-5 'Armored Cars ' * BA-3 * BA-6 * BA-10 * BA-11 * BA-20 * BA-27 * BA-64 * BA-I * FAI * LB-23 * LB-62 'Aerosanis ' * ANT-IV * ASD-400 * NKL-16 * NKL-26 * RF-8 'Half Tracks ' * BA-30 * GAZ-60 * ZiS-22 * ZiS-42 'Self Propelled Artillery ' * Katyusha Rocket Launcher 'Improvised Fighting Vehicles ' * IZ * KhTZ-16 * NI Tank 'Artillery Tractors ' * Comintern Artillery Tractor * Kommunar Artillery Tractor * STZ-3 * STZ-5 * T-20 Komsomolets Armored Tractor * T-26 * Voroshilovets Artillery Tractor * YA-12 'Amphibious Vehicles ' * BAD-2 * PB-4 * PB-7 * T-37A Light Tank * T-38 Light Tank 'Tankettes ' * T-27 Tankette '''Light Tanks * BT-2 Cavalry Tank * BT-7 Tank Cavalry * T-26 Light Tank * T-50 Light Tank * T-60 tank Scout * T-70 Light Tank * T-80 Light Tank Medium Tanks ' * T-28 Medium Tank * T-34 Medium Tank * T-44 Medium Tank '''Heavy Tanks ' * IS-1 Heavy Tank * IS-2 Heavy Tank * IS-3 Heavy Tank * IS-4 Heavy Tank (Approved too late to see action) * IS-6 Heavy Tank (Cancelled Project) * KV Heavy Tank * KV-1 Heavy Tank * KV-2 Heavy Tank * KV-3 Heavy Tank (Never Built) * KV-4 Heavy Tank (Cancelled Project) * KV-5 Heavy Tank (Cancelled Project) * KV-85 Heavy Tank * SMK Heavy Tank (Experimental) * T-35 Heavy Tank * T-100 Heavy Tank 'TeleTanks ' * BT-5 teletank * BT-7 teletank * T-18 teletank * T-26 teletank * T-38 teletank 'Tank Destroyers ' * ISU-122 * ISU-152 * Object 704 * SU-85 * SU-100 'Self-Propelled Guns ' * KV-2 * M4 GAZ AA Truck * T-90 AA tank * S-51 (Experimental) * SU-5 * SU-14 (prototype) * SU-26 * SU-76 * SU-85 * SU-100 * SU-122 * SU-152 * YAG 10 * ZiS-30 * ZiS-42 * ZSU-25 * ZSU-37 '''Locomotives * BP-43 Armored Train * BP-42 Armored Train Air Craft Fighters * Curtiss P-40 Warhawk (From the United States) * Hawker Hurricane (From Great Britain) * Bell P-39 Airacobra (From the United States) * Lavochkin La-5 * Lavochkin La-7 * Lavochkin-Gorbunov-Gudkov LaGG-3 * Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-3 * Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-1 * Petlyakov Pe-3 * Polikarpov I-15 * Polikarpov I-153 * Polikarpov I-16 * Supermarine Spitfire (From Great Britain) * Yakovlev Yak-1 * Yakovlev Yak-3 * Yakovlev Yak-7 * Yakovlev Yak-9 Ground Attack Aircraft * Ilyushin Il-2 * Ilyushin Il-10 * Polikarpov Po-2 * Sukhoi Su-2 Transport Aircraft * Lisunov Li-2 * Putilov Stal-3 * Tupolev ANT-6 Light Bombers * Ilyushin Il-2 * Ilyushin Il-10 * Polikarpov Po-2 * Tupolev SB * Yakovlev Yak-2 * Yakovlev Yak-4 Medium Bombers * Arkhangelsky Ar-2 * Ilyushin Il-4 * Petlyakov Pe-2 * Tupolev Tu-2 * Yermolayev Yer-2 * North American B-25 Mitchell Heavy Bombers * Petlyakov Pe-8 * Tupolev TB-3 Flying Boats & Floatplanes * Beriev Be-2 * Beriev Be-4 * Chetverikov MDR-6 * Shavrov Sh-2 * Consolidated PBY Catalina Gliders * Antonov A-7 * Gribovski G-11 * Kolesnikov-Tsibin KC-20 Training Aircraft * Yakovlev UT-1 * Yakovlev UT-2 * Yakovlev UT-3 Experimental Aircraft * Antonov A-40 * Bereznyak-Isayev BI * Sukhoi Su-6 Naval Vessels * First Half Cold War (1947-1969) Infantry ''' * Conscripts * Riflemen * Marine * Paratroopers * Missile Troops * Sniper * Machine Gunner * Mortar Team * Medic * Engineer * Spetsnaz * Officer '''Vehicles * BTR-40 * BTR-50 * BTR-60 * BTR-152 * BMD-1 * BMP-1 * BRDM-1 * BRDM-2 * MT-LB * BM-14 * BM-21 "Grad" * PT-76 * T-34/85 * T-54 * T-55 * T-62 * T-64 * 2S34 Chosta * IS-3M * IS-4 * T-10 tank * ASU-57 * ASU-85 * ZSU-57-2 Sparka * IT-1 Rocket tank destroyer * 2K1 Mars (FROG-2) * 2K6 Luna (FROG-3/5) * 9K31 Strela-1 Sea Vessels ''' * Kashin-class destroyer '''Air Craft * Mil Mi-8 * Antonov An-12 * Tupolev Tu-95 * Tupolev Tu-134 * Ilyushin Il-18 * Beriev Be-12 Second Half Cold War (1970-1991) Infantry ''' * Conscripts * Riflemen * Marine * Paratroopers * Missile Troops * Sniper * Machine Gunner * Mortar Team * Medic * Engineer * Spetsnaz * Officer '''Vehicles * GAZ-3937 "Vodnik" * BTR-60 * BTR-70 * BTR-80 * BTR-D * PT-76 * BMP-1 * BMP-2 * BMP-3 * MT-LB * BM-14 * BM-21 "Grad" * ZSU-23-4 "Shilka" * T-10 * T-72 * T-80 Main Battle Tank * 2S34 Chosta * 2S7 Pion * ZSU-57-2 Sparka * IT-1 Rocket tank destroyer * 2K12 Kub * 2K6 Luna (FROG-3/5) * 2K11 Krug * 2K12 Kub * 2K22 Tunguska * 9K31 Strela-1 * 9K33 Osa * 9K35 Strela-10 * 9K37 Buk * 9K52 Luna-M * OTR-21 Tochka * OTR-23 Oka * 9K330 Tor * S-300 missile system Sea Vessels ' * Ondatra class Landing craft * Ivan Rogov-class landing ship * Alligator class Landing ship * Ropucha class Landing ship * Grisha-class corvette * ''Sovremenny-class Sovremenny * Kara-class cruiser * Kirov-class battlecruiser * Natya-class Mine countermeasure * Sonya class Mine countermeasure * Gorya class Mine countermeasure * Lida class Mine countermeasure * Moma class Special-purpose ship * Balzam Class Intelligence Collection Ship * Marshal Nedelin class Special-purpose ship * Grisha-class corvette * Nanuchka-class corvette * Tarantul-class corvette * Parchim-class corvette * Bora-class hovercraft * Krivak-class frigate * Kashin-class destroyer * Udaloy I class destroyer * Slava-class cruiser * Kirov-class battlecruiser * Tango-class conventional attack submarine * Kilo-class conventional attack submarine * Sierra I-class attack submarine * Akula-class attack submarine * Oscar II-class cruise missile submarine * Typhoon-class Ballistic missile submarines * Delta III Ballistic missile submarine * Delta IV-class Ballistic missile submarine '''Air Craft * Mil Mi-14 * Mil Mi-17 * Mil Mi-26 * Mil Mi-35 * Sukhoi Su-24 * Sukhoi Su-25 * Sukhoi Su-27 * Sukhoi Su-30 * Sukhoi Su-33 * Mikoyan MiG-29 * Mikoyan MiG-31 * Kamov Ka-27 * Tupolev Tu-22M * Tupolev Tu-134 * Tupolev Tu-142 * Tupolev Tu-154 * Tupolev Tu-160 * Tupolev Tu-243 * Ilyushin Il-76 * Ilyushin Il-78 * Beriev A-50 * Yakovlev Yak-130 Modern Day Infantry * Conscripts * Riflemen * Marine * Paratroopers * Missile Troops * Sniper * Machine Gunner * Mortar Team * Medic * Engineer * Spetsnaz * Officer Vehicles ''' * Cobra 4WD * BRDM * BRDM-2 * Dozor-B * GAZ Tiger * GAZ 46 * GAZ Vodnik * I-52 * Kozak * VEPR * VPK-3927 Volk * T-98 Kombat * Typhoon * MT-LB * BTR-D * GT-MU * Kurganets-25 * PTS * BRDM-2 * BTR-3 * BTR-4 * BTR-7 * BTR-40 * BTR-40A * BTR-50 * BTR-60 * BTR-70 * BTR-80 * BTR-90 * BPM-97 * BTR-94 * BTR-152 * BTR-152A * BTR-152D * SBA-60K2 Bulat * BTR Bumerang * BTR Krymsk * ZSU-57-2 * ZSU-23-4 * 2S6 Tunguska * Pantsir-S1 * BMP-3M * BMMP * BMP-3K * BMP-3F * BRM-3K * BMP-3 Dragoon * BREM-L * 9M123 Khrizantema * BMPT Terminator * Kornet-T Anti-Tank Missile Carrier * 2S18 Pat-S * 2S31 Vena * DZM Vostorg-2 * UR-07 * UNSh * KhTM * TKB-841 * UDAR Unmanned ground vehicle * BMD-1 * BMD-2 * BMD-3 * BMD-4 * BTR-T * ATOM * BMPV-64 (ru:БМПВ-64/uk:БМПВ-64) * BMPT * Lazika * ZSU-23-4 "Shilka" * T-14 Armata * Kurganets-25 * T-55 * T-55AGM * T-62 * T-64 * T-72 * PT-76 * T-80 * T-80u Main Battle Tank * T-84 * T-90 Main Battle Tank * Tifon 2a * 9K35M3 Strela-10M3 * 2S34 Chosta * 1K17 Szhatie * 2S1 Gvozdika * 2S3 Akatsiya * 2S4 Tyulpan * 2S5 Giatsint * 2S7 Pion * 2S9 Nona * 2S19 Msta * 2S23 Nona-SVK * 2S25 * 2S27 Msta-K * 2S30 Iset * 2S31 Vena * 2S33 Msta-SM * 2S35 Koalitsiya-SV self-propelled howitzer * ASU-57 * ASU-85 * A-222 Bereg * BM-14 * BM-21 Grad * BM-24 * BM-25 * BM-27 Uragan * TOS-1 * BM-30 Smerch * 9A52-4 Tornado * Polonez * RS-122 * 2K1 Mars (FROG-2) * 2K6 Luna (FROG-3/5) * 9K52 Luna-M (FROG-7) * 9K79 Tochka (SS-21 Scarab) * R-400 Oka (SS-23 Spider) * Iskander (SS-26 Stone) * K-300P Bastion-P * 2K11 Krug (SA-4 Ganef) * 2K12 Kub (SA-6 Gainful) * 9K22 Tunguska (SA-19 Grison) * 9K31 Strela-1 (SA-9 Gaskin) * 9K33 Osa (SA-8 Gecko) * 9K35 Strela-10 (SA-13 Gopher) * 9K37 Buk (SA-11 Gadfly) * 9K330 Tor (SA-15 Gauntlet) * S-300 (SA-10 Grumble) * Pantsir-S1 (SA-22 Greyhound) '''Sea Vessels * Raptor-class Patrol boat * Shmel-class Patrol boat * Grachonok-class Patrol boat * Ondatra class Landing craft * Serna class Landing craft * Dyugon class Landing craft * Zubr class Landing craft * Ivan Rogov-class landing ship * Alligator class Landing ship * Ropucha class Landing ship * Sovremenny-class Sovremenny * Kara-class cruiser * Aleksandrit-class Mine countermeasure * Moma class Special-purpose ship * Balzam class Special-purpose ship * Mars''hal Nedelin class Special-purpose ship * Grisha-class corvette * Nanuchka-class corvette * Tarantul-class corvette * Parchim-class corvette * Bora-class hovercraft * Buyan-class corvette * Steregushchiy-class corvette * Neustrashimyy-class frigate * Krivak-class frigate * Gepard-class frigate * Admiral Grigorovich-class frigate * Kashin-class destroyer * Udaloy I class destroyer * Udaloy II class destroyer * Sovremennyy-class destroyer * Slava-class cruiser * Kirov-class battlecruiser * Kuznetsov-class aircraft carrier * Tango-class conventional attack submarine * Kilo-class conventional attack submarine * Lada-class conventional attack submarine * Sierra I-class attack submarine * Sierra II-class attack submarine * Akula-class attack submarine * Yasen-class attack submarine * Oscar II-class cruise missile submarine * Typhoon-class Ballistic missile submarine * Delta III Ballistic missile submarine * Delta IV-class Ballistic missile submarine * Borey-class Ballistic missile submarine * Sarov-class Special-purpose submarine '''Air Craft' *Aero L-39 Albatros *Altius-M *Antonov An-12 *Antonov An-22 *Antonov An-24 *Antonov An-26 *Antonov An-30 *Antonov An-72 *Antonov An-124 *Antonov An-140 *Antonov An-148 *Beriev A-50 *Beriev Be-12 *Beriev A-60 *Beriev A-100 *Eleron *Eleron-3SV *Eleron-10 *Eurocopter AS350 *Eurocopter AS355 *Forpost *Granat UAV *Granat-2 *Granat-4 *Grusha UAV *IAI Bird-Eye *Ilyushin Il-18 *Ilyushin Il-20 *Ilyushin Il-22 *Ilyushin Il-38 *Ilyushin Il-76 *Ilyushin Il-78 *Ilyushin Il-82 *Ilyushin Il-80 *Ilyushin Il-96 *Ilyushin Il-112 *Ilyushin Il-276 *Ilyushin PAK TA *Kamov Ka-27 *Kamov Ka-31 *Kamov Ka-50 *Kamov Ka-52 *Kamov Ka-52K *Kamov Ka-60 *Kamov Ka-226 *Kazan Ansat *KB SAT SR-10 *Let L-410 Turbolet *Mi-28 Havoc *Mikoyan MiG-29 *Mikoyan MiG-29K *Mikoyan MiG-31 *Mikoyan MiG-33 *Mikoyan MiG-35 *Mikoyan MiG-41 *Mikoyan LMFS *Mil Mi-8 *Mil Mi-14 *Mil Mi-24 *Mil Mi-26 *Mil Mi-28 *Mil Mi-35 *Mil Mi-38 *Navodchik-2 *Okhotnik-B *Orlan-10 *Orion-E *Sukhoi Su-24 *Sukhoi Su-25 *Su-25TM Frogfoot *Sukhoi Su-25UTG *Sukhoi Su-27 *Sukhoi Su-30 *Sukhoi Su-33 *Sukhoi Su-34 *Sukhoi Su-35S *Sukhoi Su-37 *Sukhoi Su-47 *Sukhoi Su-57 *Takhion *Tipchak *Tupolev Tu-22M *Tupolev Tu-95 *Tupolev Tu-134 *Tupolev Tu-142 *Tupolev Tu-154 *Tupolev Tu-160 *Tupolev Tu-214 *Tupolev Tu-243 *Tupolev PAK DA *Yakovlev Pchela *Yakovlev Yak-130 *Yakovlev Yak-152 *Z-11W *ZALA 421-08 *Zastava UAV Bombs * Father Of All Bombs * Tsar Bomba Category:Real Life Armies